


Лопата, снова лопата, мой брат и я

by Donna_Dunkan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Brother Feels, Gen, Mystery, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: — Это всего лишь ходячие пережитки прошлого! Ну ладно, летучие тоже… и ползучие… — Тайга вздохнул, снова поежился, и признание вырвалось само собой: — А я ведь просто хотел играть в баскетбол!И только произнеся эти слова вслух, он в полной мере осознал, что они были правдой.Именно поэтому в ответ на удивленный взгляд брата хмуро продолжил:— Мне пятнадцать лет, а вместо вечеринок с друзьями из школы я ночами провожу время на кладбищах. Я хочу жить нормальной жизнью, а не мочить призраков лопатой!Было написано на ФБ-2015.





	Лопата, снова лопата, мой брат и я

Тайга едва успел вонзить штык в твердую рассохшуюся землю — дождей над Калифорнией не было целый месяц, — как Тацуя вскинул голову, отвлекаясь от книги, и вдруг сказал:

— Тайга, положи лопату.

— Куда положить? — не понял Тайга, вытирая со лба щекотный пот.

Ночь была жаркая. Пахло пылью, сухой травой, яблоками и болотной тиной. Неподалеку шуршали кусты, в которых периодически уныло вскрикивали козодои и трещали цикады.

Которые, оказывается, в какой-то момент успели замолчать, — а он и не заметил.

Над старым полузаброшенным кладбищем сгустилась тишина, такая осязаемая, что ею можно было захлебнуться.

Тацуя медленно убрал книгу в рюкзак, достал вместо нее пистолет и таким же спокойным голосом уточнил:

— Лучше туда, где ты ее взял.

Тайга, еще не до конца осознав, что происходит, но инстинктивно напрягшись, опустил взгляд на ржавый металл, тускло поблескивавший в лунном свете, и удивленно моргнул.

И вдруг понял, что это была совсем не его лопата.

А в следующее мгновение черенок рванулся у него из рук, едва не вывихнув запястье, и со свистом улетел прочь, куда-то между бесформенных надгробных камней. Тайга и Тацуя медленно переглянулись — и бросились под прикрытие соседнего склепа, единственного монументального сооружения на этом кладбище.

Вовремя: через пару секунд одержимая лопата вернулась, чтобы с лязгом вонзиться в камень на месте головы Тайги — тот еле успел увернуться, лихорадочно зашарил ладонями по земле в попытках найти хоть что-нибудь для самообороны. Застрявшая лопата дергалась и мелко подрагивала, пытаясь высвободиться.

Воздух вырывался из легких со свистом, сердце колотилось, как бешеное, и очень хотелось заорать от возмущения. Ну что еще за фигня?! Откуда оно вообще взялось?!

Тайга торопливо вскочил, врезался коленом в надгробный камень, но боли толком не почувствовал. В это же мгновение лопата выдралась из стены. Во все стороны брызнуло каменное крошево, и лопата медленно развернулась в воздухе, балансируя так, будто кто-то взвешивал ее в руке, примеряясь, как бы получше метнуть. Тайга против воли застыл, словно загипнотизированный, не в силах отвести взгляд. В голове было совершенно пусто.

Лопата ринулась к нему — и резко рухнула на землю, когда прозвучал негромкий хлопок выстрела.

Тайга слизнул с губ мелкие гранулы соли, отряхнулся и недовольно нахмурился:

— А побыстрее нельзя было?

Тацуя, очень довольный и ничуть не запыхавшийся, пожал плечами:

— Ты хорошо отвлекаешь внимание, молодец. Это дало мне время как следует прицелиться.

Похвала одновременно и была приятна, и раздражала своей неуместностью.

— Да тебе просто нравится палить из этой штуки! — проворчал Тайга, скрещивая руки на груди. Сердце все никак не хотело успокаиваться и больно билось о ребра, в ушах гудело… а может, это снова затрещали цикады, словно поняли, что угроза миновала.

Тацуя вместо ответа улыбнулся и сдул со ствола воображаемый дымок, после чего убрал пистолет за пояс джинсов.

Притрагиваться к одержимой лопате, хоть она и притихла, Тайга больше не рискнул, вместо этого отыскал неподалеку от кустов свою собственную и продолжил раскопки. Разумеется, Тацуя пачкать руки отказался, вместо этого по десятому разу перепроверял и репетировал ритуал, будто не запомнил все идеально с первой же попытки. Это сам Тайга регулярно путался в латинских словах и произносил их неправильно.

Могилу они вскрыли, посолили и сожгли, все как положено. Тайга привычно натянул на рот и нос воротник водолазки, чтобы хоть немного защититься от не самых приятных ароматов, хотя кости давно истлели. Земля под ногами несильно гудела и вибрировала — неподалеку проходили железнодорожные пути, и гудок ночного поезда вплелся в стрекот цикад, после чего его тут же скопировал козодой.

Тайга хотел есть и спать. Хотя нет, есть уже не хотел. А еще злился на самого себя, что замер в ступоре и ничего практически не сделал, будто в первый раз столкнулся с нечистью.

К счастью, призрак их больше не трогал. То ли его удалось упокоить сожжением, то ли помог залп солью.

Небольшое старое кладбище в роще на окраине маленького городка — табличка на въезде гласила «Сайлент Вэлли, 167 жителей» (цифра «167» была исправлена черной краской на «166») — оказалось тихим и на удивление спокойным, несмотря на инцидент с лопатой. Заехать сюда предложил Тацуя: его одноклассник навещал тут родственников и вернулся с байками о нечисти, которая якобы нападает ночами на одиноких путников. Откуда в такой глуши взяться путникам, да еще и одиноким, Тайга представлял слабо, но спорить не стал. Призрак его не особо заинтересовал, но путеводитель обещал на трассе неподалеку хорошую бургерную.

Когда они возвращались к машине, припаркованной возле заброшенного дома с заколоченными ставнями, расположенного на вершине холма на самой окраине городка, земля под ногами снова мелко дрожала из-за проходящего поезда. Неудивительно, вообще-то, что покойникам от такого не лежится спокойно, особенно древним. Тайге бы на их месте точно этот шум не понравился.

С другой стороны, представлять себя на месте какой-нибудь неупокоенной нечисти совершенно не хотелось, и он отогнал глупые мысли. Он долгое время не мог понять, почему ему так не по себе, хотя все вроде бы складывалось хорошо, прежде чем понял: это ведь, получается, их первая самостоятельная охота, без бдительной опеки Алекс. Облажаться будет очень обидно… не говоря уж о том, что опасно.

Тайга сгрузил рюкзак и лопату на крыльце, пока Тацуя вскрывал заедающий багажник. Старенькая лиловая Тойота досталась ему от родственников по дешевке, но он очень ею гордился, получил права сразу, как ему исполнилось шестнадцать, и теперь повсюду разъезжал на машине, успешно клея девчонок, хотя это у него отлично выходило и без машины. По правде говоря, Тайга немного завидовал, но старался этого не показывать.

В конце концов, это ведь совершенно нормально и естественно, когда твой старший брат в чем-то круче тебя.

На луну наползла туча, и стало заметно темнее. Тайга поежился, внезапно ощутив себя неуютно, и среди обычных ночных шорохов неожиданно уловил странное клацанье. Оно было совсем тихим, размеренным, ненавязчивым. Но чем сильнее он вслушивался, тем громче и ближе становился звук.

Тацуя тоже замер, внимательно вглядываясь в тишину.

Тайга сглотнул, облизнул сухие губы и на всякий случай нашарил черенок своей лопаты — по краям титанового штыка было сделано специальное серебряное напыления.

— Опять та лопата?!

Тацуя медленно качнул головой, отчего длинная челка мазнула по щеке, пряча половину лица:

— Нет. Что-то другое.

Клацанье сменилось цоканьем, таким же размеренным и неторопливым. Словно загадочная тварь специально их дразнила!

Тайга нахмурился и постарался как можно более небрежно предложить:

— Давай лучше вернемся и проверим завтра? У нас святая вода почти закончилась, да и соль мы почти всю расстреляли.

Тацуя цокнул языком, забирая у него вещи и закидывая их в багажник:

— Поэтому я и говорю, что всегда надо брать запас побольше!

— Эй, да ничего подобного, ты наоборот всегда говоришь, что лучше путешествовать налегке!

— Да, когда тащишь вещи на себе. Но с машиной совсем другое дело!

Тайга открыл рот, собираясь возразить чисто из принципа, хотя не успел придумать достойного ответа.

И так и не придумал.

Потому что испуганно заорал и отшатнулся, вцепился в перила лестницы, споткнулся и едва не рухнул на задницу, когда из кустов с шуршанием вырвалась косматая черная тень.

Разум захлестнул приступ лихорадочной паники, сердце едва не остановилось. Вдохнуть стало невозможно, перед глазами заметались темные пятна, и Тайга отстраненно понял, что еще пара секунд — и он хлопнется в обморок от страха.

А тварь замерла, уставилась на него и негромко вопросительно заскулила, переминаясь с лапы на лапу.

И словно спала пелена. Ужас схлынул, сменившись жгучим стыдом.

Небольшой черный пудель смотрел грустно и доверчиво, виляя хвостом, но дернулся, когда Тайга выпрямился. Потом словно испугался, что сделал что-то не так, отскочил и потрусил вниз с холма, к городку.

Тацуя, который тоже успел напрячься от неожиданности, медленно поднял руку к лицу и зажал рот, но сдавленное хихиканье все равно прорвалось сквозь ладонь.

— Тайга, ну ты что. Это ведь не гарм, не какой-то еще демонический пес… Просто самый обычный деревенский Бадди! Совсем необязательно было реагировать так, я уже забеспокоился, как буду упихивать твое бессознательное тело в машину.

Тайга раздраженно нахмурился и выпалил прежде, чем успел подумать, что, наверное, лучше не стоит:

— А кто урыдался кровью после дела с Кровавой Мэри?!

Тацуя с тех пор старательно зачесывал челку на левый глаз и вообще по возможности сторонился зеркал.

И вообще действительно не стоило об этом сейчас говорить.

Но извиниться Тайга не успел — Тацуя небрежно пожал плечами и отвернулся:

— Поехали, нам еще какой-нибудь мотель нужно найти, чтобы хоть часа четыре поспать. Я видел на карте…

Договорить он не успел — осекся, когда из рощи неподалеку донесся короткий женский вскрик. А потом приглушенные причитания.

Тайга и Тацуя молча переглянулись. Кивнули друг другу и двинулись в ту сторону, захватив на всякий случай фонарик и пистолет.

Среди деревьев виднелась сутулая фигура с длинными растрепанными волосами — Тайге сначала показалось, что она сидит на земле, но, приблизившись, он разглядел, что женщина куда-то провалилась по пояс и теперь тщетно пыталась выкарабкаться, цепляясь пальцами за ветки росших вокруг кустов.

Она испуганно вскинула голову при их приближении, потом облегченно выдохнула:

— Ох, мальчики, как мне повезло, что кто-то услышал! Думала, сгину теперь — задержалась в гостях, торопилась домой и завязла тут! Помогите старухе? — она закашлялась и протянула к ним руки. — Совсем в темноте ничего не вижу, наступила не туда, забыла, что тут болото…

У нее было бледное лицо с глубокими морщинами вокруг рта, черные волосы и такие же черные глаза.

Тацуя, прятавший пистолет за спиной, сунул его за пояс джинсов и шагнул вперед, всегда готовый помочь попавшим в беду дамам:

— Конечно, миссис, подождите немного, сейчас мы вас вытащим, не беспокойтесь…

Тайга остался стоять чуть в стороне, крепко сжимая в пальцах фонарик и пытаясь понять, что не так, почему ему не по себе — неужели все еще не улегся страх после встречи с дурацкой собакой? Или это беспокоит совесть из-за того, что незаслуженно огрызнулся на брата?

А потом он вдруг понял, что на холме просто неоткуда взяться болоту.

И что в калифорнийской глубинке женщина, едва увидев их, обратилась к ним на чистом японском без малейшего акцента.

Тацуя обхватил ее за плечи, поплотнее уперся ногами в землю и потянул. Удивленно нахмурился, когда у него получилось:

— Вы очень легкая…

А в следующее мгновение костлявая бледная рука змеей метнулась вперед, метя ему в горло. Тайга испуганно вскрикнул, кинулся вперед, не успевая, не в силах помешать — но крючковатые пальцы мазнули по вывалившемуся из-за ворота кольцу-оберегу на цепочке и отдернулись, обжегшись. Тварь громко зашипела, плюхнулась обратно на землю, где не было ни ямы, ни болотной трясины, и вывалившиеся из обрубленного торса внутренности жемчужно заблестели в лунном свете.

Тайга схватил ошеломленного Тацую за плечо, резко дернул на себя, перехватил поудобнее за руку и со всех ног ломанулся вниз, прочь, дальше от твари, скорее, скорее! Он не разбирал дороги, подчинившись инстинкту, в какой-то момент едва не полетел кубарем по склону, но Тацуя помог ему удержаться на ногах и сам потащил дальше.

За их спинами неторопливо щелкало и клацало. Ритмично. Навязчиво. Угрожающе. Тэк-тэк. Тэк-тэк. Клэк-клэк.

В стену какого-то ветхого сарая они едва не врезались. Сбили фонариком ржавый навесной замок с двери, подгоняя друг друга, ввалились в захламленное помещение и захлопнули за собой дверь. Тайга торопливо шарил по карманам, выискивая припасенный пакетик соли, торопливо рассыпал вдоль порога и на подоконнике маленького окошка — и только после этого позволил себе бессильно сползти спиной по ближайшей стене.

Около минуты они в шоке пялились друг на друга, потом Тацуя тряхнул головой и закрыл лицо ладонями:

— Ну надо же было так ступить!

Тайга с хрипом хватал ртом воздух, задыхаясь и лихорадочно пытаясь понять, что и как теперь делать.

— Тэк-Тэк!!! Проклятье, это же была Тэк-Тэк! Откуда в Америке типично японский дух?!

Тацуя удивленно посмотрел на него, потом встряхнулся и объявил с таким видом, будто они сидели на занятиях у Алекс, а не прятались неизвестно где от мстительной твари, безоружные и испуганные:

— Тут много иммигрантов, Тайга, из самых разных стран. Вполне логично, что они привозят свои верования с собой.

На улице в подозрительной ночной тишине — цикады словно сговорились обеспечивать театральную паузу — клацанье медленно приближалось: похоже, Тэк-Тэк была уверена, что жертвам от нее некуда деться, и не торопилась. Ну или дело в том, что быстро ползать не так уж просто, когда от тебя осталась только половина.

— Да не верит уже никто почти во всю эту нечисть! Почему она до сих пор существует?!

Тацуя в ответ просто пожал плечами и, отвернувшись, принялся рыться в хламе, очевидно, в поисках чего-то полезного.

Тайга громко фыркнул и снова похлопал себя по карманам, удивившись, как умудрился не выронить и не потерять по дороге фонарик. Огляделся по сторонам и приметил под окном еще одну лопату, ржавую и замотанную паутиной.

— Канистра с остатками святой воды в машине… Как и почти все наше оружие и снаряжение!

— Святая вода на нее не подействует, это же синтоистский дух, а не христианский, — деловито отметил Тацуя, вертя в руках какую-то драную металлическую сетку. — Да и мой пистолет с солью ее вряд ли отпугнет. Так что используем что-нибудь другое!

Он был очень бледным, настолько, что его кожа в лунном свете казалась голубой, но сдаваться явно не собирался. Так что и Тайге тоже сдаваться нельзя ни в коем случае! В конце концов, он совсем не хотел, чтобы его так же располовинили!

Так что нужно вставать и брать себя в руки. И лопату тоже взять можно.

— Кажется, мы сожгли кого-то не того, — пробурчал он, стряхивая с черенка паутину и очень стараясь не вслушиваться в подозрительные звуки снаружи.

— Или тут просто не один призрак, что вероятнее, — предположил Тацуя, извлекая из внутреннего кармана куртки потрепанный блокнот и шариковую ручку. — Мы с Шузо уже сталкивались с таким, когда помогали очищать от духов старую больницу, они там целой командой работали и атаковали все вместе.

Тайга нахмурился, не в силах решить, насколько уместно ревновать брата к новому другу, найденному где-то на улицах Лос-Анджелеса. Хотя, наверное, такими вопросами лучше задаться потом, когда они выберутся из этой передряги, желательно целиком, а не по частям.

Они с помощью перочинного ножа разодрали сетку на полоски, и Тацуя принялся торопливо сплетать их в причудливый узор.

Тайга вздрогнул, когда что-то врезалось в стену снаружи, и спросил:

— Что там твой одноклассник рассказывал? Когда тут странности начались? — тварь громко заклацала прямо за дверью, и пришлось повысить голос, чтобы друг друга расслышать: — Она ведь не может быть тут так уж давно! Поезда недавно появились же?

Тацуя вручил ему странную конструкцию, похожую на какой-то иероглиф, и принялся быстро писать в блокноте, вырывая страницы и распихивая их себе по карманам.

— Вообще-то, первый поезд был запущен еще в девятнадцатом веке, если правильно помню, в 1825 году в Англии…

— Эй, ну хватит уже выпендриваться, я другое имел в виду! — оборвал его Тайга и поежился. — Это всего лишь ходячие пережитки прошлого! Ну ладно, летучие тоже… и ползучие… — он вздохнул, снова поежился, и признание вырвалось само собой: — А я ведь просто хотел играть в баскетбол!

И только произнеся эти слова вслух, Тайга в полной мере осознал, что они были правдой.

Именно поэтому в ответ на удивленный взгляд брата хмуро продолжил:

— Мне пятнадцать лет, а вместо вечеринок с друзьями из школы я ночами провожу время на кладбищах. Я хочу жить нормальной жизнью, а не мочить призраков лопатой!

Тацуя поджал губы, опустил взгляд, прячась за челкой, и кивнул:

— Это еще ничего. Главное, чтобы эта лопата не замочила нас.

Как у него получалось оставаться таким сосредоточенным и спокойным в подобной ситуации? Да у него даже волосы не растрепались — сколько лака он на них выливает?!

Тайга скривился, поудобней перехватил лопату и приготовился прорываться на волю.

Никогда не угадаешь, куда заведет тебя дорога жизни.

Особенно если твоя тренерша по баскетболу вдруг окажется ведьмой. В буквальном смысле, с метлой и гнусной привычкой летать на этой метле голышом.

А ведь Тайга лет до девяти даже не подозревал, что рядом с миром людей существует совершенно другой мир, опасный и темный. Но однажды на стритбольной площадке познакомился с серьезным темноволосым мальчиком, они отлично поиграли в баскетбол, а потом новый друг все бросил и ушел, когда его позвали. Расстроенный Тайга решил за ним проследить, чтобы знать, где тот живет, и на следующий день позвать играть снова.

И случайно вляпался в охоту на демонических псов, во время которой их с Тацуей чуть не сожрали, они случайно смешали кровь и в итоге побратались.

На память о том дне остались несколько побелевших шрамов и парные кольца-обереги.

Интересно, что останется на память об этом дне? Если, конечно, они его переживут?

— Нельзя оставлять ее так. Она опасна, может не просто напугать, а реально навредить кому-нибудь, — серьезно сказал Тацуя, шагая к двери. — Я пойду первым, отвлеку внимание и заманю ее в ловушку, а ты атакуй.

— Понял, понял, не маленький! — хмуро буркнул Тайга, отводя взгляд.

Отпускать Тацую наружу одного совсем не хотелось, но переспорить его до сих пор не получилось ни разу.

На улице уже несколько минут было подозрительно тихо. Тучи разошлись, и луна в небе светила ярко и чисто, как большой холодный фонарь.

Тацуя глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и распахнул дверь. Осторожно выглянул, осматривая окрестности, шагнул за порог, замер. Он выглядел так, будто собирался сбежать и проверял, все ли чисто. Если тварь на такое не купится — значит, ей надоело ждать, и она правда уползла.

Но не успел Тайга додумать эту мысль, как из-за угла сарая неуклюжим насекомым-переростком вывалилась Тэк-Тэк, ползя на локтях, и ринулась к Тацуе, клацая зубами. Тот вздрогнул и отпрянул, бросился прочь, всплеснув руками, отчего вокруг разлетелись выдранные из блокнота страницы. Тварь метнулась следом, удивительно проворная для половинчатого трупа, и это было жутко нечестно!

Тайга заставил себя отмереть и тоже шагнул за порог, сжав в одной руке проволочную конструкцию, в другой — деревянный черенок.

И даже не удивился, когда последний вдруг остервенело рванулся у него из рук, лопата взвилась в воздух.

И ринулась обратно к нему.

Наверное, все произошло очень быстро. Несколько секунд, не больше. Но Тайге они показались липкими и тягучими, как свежая смола.

Он увернулся, метнулся в сторону, попытался рвануться вперед, чтобы помочь Тацуе, которого тварь загнала в угол, к забору. Управлявший лопатой дух не пустил, ринулся наперерез, просвистев штыком в опасной близости от лица. Тайга отшатнулся, раздраженно зарычал, стискивая кулаки, снова увернулся. Страшно ему не было, весь испуг вытеснило азартное раздражение.

Он прыгал, уходя от ударов, пытался ухватить лопату за скользкий черенок, но тщетно. Лопата вертелась, как бешеная, даже не столько пытаясь его обезглавить, сколько отвлекая внимание. Эти твари что, правда в сговоре?!

А потом Тацуя вдруг вскрикнул и упал, потому что Тэк-Тэк вцепилась ему в лодыжку и дернула, наползла сверху, придавливая к земле.

Тайга наконец испугался. Так сильно, что полностью отдался инстинктам. Застыл у стены и, когда лопата помчалась прямо к нему в лицо, резко присел, действуя так же, как на кладбище. И штык снова вонзился в стену и застрял. Тайга воспользовался шансом и метнулся вперед.

Тэк-Тэк, переборов сопротивление Тацуи, впилась крючковатыми пальцами ему в щеки и прошипела:

— Хочешшшь, будущее тебе предскажу? Брата предашшшь…

Тацуя застыл, прекратил дергаться, словно сдался — и что вообще за фигня, какого хрена, о чем он думает?!

Фонарик включился только с третьей попытки, Тайга едва не выронил проволочную конструкцию, но ухватил в последний момент, выставил перед собой и направил на нее свет фонарика.

Так, что тень от получившегося иероглифа упала прямо на Тэк-Тэк черными угловатыми штрихами.

Та застыла, мелко подрагивая, потом дернулась вбок, уходя от света — но рассыпанные вокруг фуды из блокнотных листов замкнули ловушку и не позволили ей ускользнуть.

Тайга не без труда перехватил иероглиф и фонарик в одну руку, следя, чтобы тень не смещалась с призрака, потом выдрал из стены притихшую лопату и медленно пошел к Тацуе и застывшей на нем твари.

Думать получалось плохо, так что лучше было просто действовать.

Тэк-Тэк смотрела на него очень пристально. Словно ждала, пока он ударит. И ничего не делала.

И Тайга, все так же не позволяя себе задумываться или сомневаться, замахнулся и снес ей голову.

Лопата со свистом взрезала воздух, и уничтоженный призрак растворился клочками тумана.

Повезло, что в кармане завалялся маркер для дисков, которым получилось написать на ржавом штыке заклинание изгнания.

Вокруг опустилась оглушительная тишина, словно уши плотно забили ватой. Но через пару минут начал возвращаться стрекот насекомых, нестройный, словно неуверенный. А потом зачирикали первые предрассветные птицы.

Тайга медленно опустил лопату и понял, что его трясет, да так, что зубы едва не щелкают.

Не хотел бы он умереть так же, в одиночестве и далеко от дома.

Правда, для этого стоило сначала решить, где именно находится его дом.

Тацуя осторожно сел, придерживая правую руку, но от предложенной помощи отказался и вообще заверил, что с ним все в порядке.

К машине они вернулись в абсолютном молчании, не глядя друг на друга. Сели, пристегнулись, включили радио, которое мирно зашелестело помехами, а потом заиграло что-то из старых композиций Pink Floyd. Через лобовое стекло было видно, как в черноте на горизонте занимается узенькая розовая полоска рассвета.

Тайга разжал кулаки, которые неизвестно когда успел стиснуть, удивленно уставился на синеватые следы от ногтей на ладонях. И неожиданно для самого себя выпалил, признаваясь:

— Я уезжаю в Японию. Отца переводят по работе.

Голова немного кружилась, но спать не хотелось, несмотря на усталость. Что-то болело, хотя это чувство было притупленным и далеким, словно чужим.

Он очень не хотел себе в этом признаваться, но пришлось: когда тварь повалила Тацую и полезла на него — Тайга испугался гораздо сильнее, чем даже во время их первой охоты на демонических собак.

И понял, что больше ничего такого видеть не хочет. Никогда.

— Вот как, — спокойно произнес Тацуя, прячась за челкой, и больше ничего не сказал.

Тайга клацнул зубами, закрыв рот и так не придумав, как пригласить его поехать тоже.

Немного тревожило странное чувство, будто он только что свернул на перекрестке, но Тайга никогда не менял принятые решения.

Он закрыл глаза, поерзал, устраиваясь поудобней, подумал, что лучше объяснится с Тацуей позже. И пообещал себе: в Японии — только баскетбол и больше никаких призраков!


End file.
